To Go with the Flow
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: To get rid of his girlfriend, Sanji has to take desperate measures and grabs the first marimo he sees... Zoro/Sanji, rated M to be safe


_I didn't have much time to write lately, so I'm glad I had a bit of a writing spree today and finally got this one-shot out. It had been inside my head for months now... ~.~_

_Hope you're going to like it and please tell me what you think afterwards! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**_

* * *

**To Go with the Flow**

A couple was having a fight at the entrance of a dark alley, their voices disrupting the otherwise quiet night. Several people had stopped when their voices had grown louder and louder, some smirking, others scowling at the loud-mouthed pair.

"Carmen-chan, I'm really sorry but you've got to understand!" Sanji said, ignoring the people who had stopped in front of the alley to stare.

"No, I don't," Carmen replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm telling you, you can't break up with me! You're just confused... in a few days, we-"

"I'm not confused, Carmen-chan, I'm serious. This between us... it's not working," Sanji said honestly. He had gone out with Carmen for three months now and everything would be good if only... if only she hadn't been this damn annoying!

Sighing as she grabbed his arm tightly, hugged and pressed it between her breasts, Sanji decided it was time for another approach... a rather desperate one.

"The truth is... Carmen-chan, I'm gay," he said, pleased to find not the least bit of a tremor in his voice.

Carmen stared wide-eyed at first and then began to laugh... a loud bellowing one that had begun to tick Sanji off right after they had started to go out together.

"Gay... Blackleg Sanji is gay. That was a good one!" she said, wiping away some stray tears from the corners of her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm serious!" Sanji said. With a quick tug, he pulled his arm out of her strong grip. "I'm absolutely gay. A fag! I like... muscles and... and... c- co- coc-... dangling things between legs," he ended with a stutter and a firm blush. Damn it... saying stuff like this would have been much easier if a crowd hadn't formed in front of the alley!

He heard several chuckles and his blush deepened.

Carmen smirked at him and it was absolutely clear that she didn't believe a damn thing he had just said. "Prove it to me then," she said. "Prove to me that you're gay and I'll leave you alone."

Sanji swallowed. A chance like this sounded wonderful! He would do anything to get rid of her by now but... how was he supposed to prove it? Watching gay porn and becoming hard?

Sanji shuddered. He didn't even like to watch '_normal_' porn... it was just too unaesthetic for him, so that one was pretty much out. Not to mention that there was a chance he wouldn't react to it at all and then he would have Carmen clinging to him for the rest of his life... he was weak against women. So weak that it was hard for him to talk back to them.

Still pondering about all of this, Sanji saw a man walking towards them out of the corners of his eyes. With a jolt, Sanji turned his head and stared at the stranger's unusual green hair. There were three golden earrings in one of his ear and he had headphones inside of both of them. The man was looking at his smartphone with a frown, oblivious to all the people standing in front of the alley, he was walking towards to. He was rather well build as well... his muscles showed clearly through his thin T-shirt and you could practically feel the power radiating from the guy.

Sanji swallowed as an unknown heat began to build inside his stomach and suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Grinning, he looked back at Carmen who still wore her defiant expression. "Carmen-chan, it's actually not only that I'm gay... I also have a boyfriend," he said, enjoying her shocked face for a moment and then strolling over to the man who was still walking towards them.

The crowd had parted while the green-haired man approached them... they seemed to have felt the same strange power he emitted and thought it wise not to stand in his way.

With three long strides, Sanji stood in front of the stranger and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"I know this must seem strange but please play along," Sanji whispered to him and before the guy could finish his 'What the hell-', Sanji had thrown his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his.

It was a desperate measure, one of the kind he would look back at later and mark as absolutely stupid but Sanji grinned against those warm and surprisingly soft lips as he heard Carmen's outraged cry of anger. The sound of clicking heels on the ground informed Sanji of her departure and he couldn't believe that he was finally, _finally_ free of this woman.

When he knew she was gone, Sanji pulled back and looked apologetically at the still wide-eyed man. Hoping not to get a well-deserved punch, Sanji mumbled his apology with what he hoped was a guilty grin. "I'm sorry, I had to do that... My girlfriend was in that alley and she just wouldn't-" Sanji stopped short as he noticed how the other man's eyes darkened at his words.

"I... I'm really sorry," he said again, finally removing his arms around the guy's neck. "Getting suddenly kissed by a stranger, a man to boot, must be-"

Sanji's words were raw interrupted when he was pulled into the alley and roughly pushed up against the wall, a surprised 'oof' leaving his mouth as his back crashed against the hard stone.

He heard some of the people who had still remained even after Carmen had gone, leaving hurriedly before they were dragged into a fight. Typical... they were able to stare at a couple's banter but when someone was about to get hurt, it was none of their business.

Sanji was just about to give the guy a piece of his mind (what he had done wasn't bad enough to use violence, was it?) when soft lips suddenly slammed against his again. A soft gasp left Sanji's mouth as a tongue pushed its way inside.

_Well, what do you know..._ Sanji thought as a flutter exploded inside his stomach. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the man's neck again and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

* * *

Zoro pressed his lips roughly against the stranger's.

After he had been kissed out of the blue by a seemingly straight guy who thought he could use Zoro to get rid of his girlfriend, he had decided to give the guy a taste of his own medicine and pushed him up against the wall. He had meant it as punishment... to scare him and thus show the bastard that he couldn't just go and use people like that.

What Zoro hadn't expected, however, was to be kissed back... and especially not with that much passion.

"Well, you sure are a little slut..." Zoro said after pulling back and resting his forehead against the blond's, his breathing coming in harsh gasps. "Are you always doing this? Kissing random guys like that?"

"Only when I try to get rid of an annoying girlfriend and something hot walks my way..." the blond answered, his voice no less breathless.

They stared at each other's eyes, blue met green, and then they kissed again, their lips moving relentlessly as hips joined the movement and rolled against each other. Zoro felt the tent in the stranger's trousers and grinned before once again pushing his tongue into that hot mouth. Didn't seem like the blond was that straight, after all...

* * *

Sanji wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he didn't really give a damn as those strong hips pushed up against him. As soon as he had heard that rough, breathless voice, he had been a goner... completely lost in the situation and the storm of feelings that was going on inside of him.

How he was able to react that strongly to a complete stranger, a man no less, was a complete mystery to him. He wasn't exactly the fast moving type... Sanji liked to flirt, loved teasing touches and innocent pecks but he usually took his time before the pecks became French or he slept with his partner.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for something like this (as exciting and mind-blowing as it was) and that was the main reason why he pulled back when a strong hand groped him through his trousers. "W-Wait! This is a bit fast..."

The stranger frowned. "You're the one who kissed me..."

"I... I know."

"You've kissed me back, too..."

"Yeah."

"And you're hard..." the stranger whispered, his eyes hooded as he leaned forward to lick the shell of Sanji's ear. "Don't tell me you don't want to..."

Sanji's eyes nearly rolled back inside his head as the guy bit his earlobe. He wanted to... _God_, he wanted to. He didn't think he had ever wanted anything this much!

Involuntarily, Sanji bucked his hips forward and the stranger grinned. "There is a hotel nearby... I saw it on my way here."

Blushing, the blond looked into those dark eyes and swallowing, he nodded. His knees were about to give way, he was on the verge of panicking when he thought about what was about to come and yet the desire, the naked _want_ that had grabbed hold of his body, drowned out any other feeling and an unknown energy surged throughout his body.

With shaking hands, he let himself be dragged off by the stranger and into the dark of the night.

* * *

Zoro stood up, grinning down at the blond who was still fast asleep on the bed, his long, bare legs entangled in dishevelled sheets.

He had just had the best night of his life... even though the blond had obviously been a virgin (not with women but definitely with men), he had been more passionate than any of Zoro's lovers before. It hadn't taken much to make the man writhe with undisguised desire and even though they hadn't gone all the way and only finished each other off with tongue and fingers, Zoro knew the blond was feeling just like him, knew he was completely overwhelmed by this strange attraction between them.

Their first meeting had been more than strange... Zoro thought it had to be fate that he had happened to get lost in that street of all places.

His mind went back over every little detail of the night and he smirked as he practically heard the blond's gasp again as Zoro had taken him into his mouth.

Just as he remembered how the blond had cried out 'marimo' when Zoro had finished him off with his hand (a fact that still cracked him up), Zoro noticed that he didn't even know the other man's name yet.

Strolling over to the bedside lamp where the blond's trousers had landed in their hurry to get rid of their clothes, Zoro took out the guy's wallet and took a look inside where he found what he had been searching for.

His eyes widened as he saw the name on the blond's ID card. Grinning, Zoro put it back and went to take a shower.

Fate it was then.

* * *

Sanji hummed happily as he slowly woke up, his body still in a state of comfortable warmth and sated bliss. He turned around, his arm falling to the other side of the bed and frowned when he only found cold sheets instead of a hot body. Finally opening his eyes, Sanji looked around in the room, searching for any sign of the green-haired man he had just spend the night with.

When he found none, not even a piece of his clothes, Sanji began to panic. It hadn't been a one-night stand, had it? Had he been too inexperienced? Sanji was pretty sure, both of them had had a great night... it couldn't really be that-

Sanji's thoughts stopped abruptly as he spotted a piece of paper on the table in the corner. Climbing fast enough out of the bed that his legs got caught in the sheets and he nearly fell flat on his face, Sanji hurried to read the note that had been left for him.

But instead of a name or a phone number, he only found a cryptic message:

_I enjoyed the night we had but the circumstances under which we've met weren't exactly ideal. As a man who leaves many things to fate, I think we should see if we can have a chance meeting like that again._

_Until next time,_

_Your Marimo _

_PS: I've spend a lot of time staring at your face last night... did your eyebrows always have this strange form? _

After reading the note, Sanji felt many things at once.

At first he was angry at the strange... well, Luffy would call it a 'mystery message'.

After he had got his head around that bit, though, he was a bit thrilled that the guy had apparently enjoyed the night and wanted to see him again!

But then Sanji became annoyed that that could take ages if it was to happen at all and finally... finally, the blond felt embarrassed as he reread the admission at the end.

Well, and then Sanji was angry again. His eyebrows weren't _that_ weird, were they?

After reading the letter a second, a third and a fourth time, Sanji's face flushed as he noticed another thing: 'marimo'... had he seriously called him that last night?

Feeling a little lost at the variety of feelings he was still experiencing, Sanji looked at the clock on the wall and realised with a jolt that he was going to be late for work.

After taking a quick shower, he gathered up his clothes, got dressed and grabbed the note on his way out of the door.

While his trust in fate wasn't exactly great, Sanji had no choice than to give it a try.

With one last look at the room, he closed the door behind him and hoped for the best.

* * *

One week later, Sanji still couldn't stop thinking about the well-build stranger. He had spent a great deal of the past few days to walk the way from the hotel to the alley where they had met and then back again, all in hope of maybe meeting the marimo again.

Over and over, Sanji had thought about the way, that man had touched him... had thought about how his fingers had wandered over his hot skin, much gentler than anyone would be able to guess, how he had worked him with hands and tongue... it had happened often that Sanji's thoughts began to wander and he had felt himself hardening at the memory.

At one point, Sanji had even gone back to the hotel to plead with the receptionist. The green-haired man had paid for their room with his credit card and Sanji was sure that they could give him his name but no matter how much Sanji had begged and pleaded, the greying man at the counter had stayed hard and refused to disclose any information about his guests.

Sighing, the blond stirred up the sauce one more time, turned off the stove and filled the delicious liquid into a sauce boat. With the most charming smile he could muster, Sanji went back into the living-room where he had left his best friends and two beautiful ladies.

They had met to celebrate him finally becoming sous-chef and of course, Sanji had offered to cook for his friends.

"Luffy still isn't here?" Sanji asked the others as he placed the sauce boat down on his small dining table. "The food is gonna get cold... not that it would keep him from breathing everything in, of course."

"He wanted to go and get that guy, we've told you about... the kendo instructor. Luffy said he could get lost inside his own bathroom and wouldn't find the way, otherwise," Luffy's brother Ace answered his question.

Sanji frowned. "Seriously? What a strange guy... sounds a bit stupid."

"Oh, he is pretty cool, though. You'll like him."

Sanji nodded as he sat down. Ace had this unusual gift to know exactly what kind of people Sanji got along with... he had introduced him to everyone in their group (save for Nami who he had known since middle school) and therefore Sanji knew he could trust his opinion.

When the doorbell rang, Ace was the one who stood up to get it and curiously, Sanji listened to the male voices. His whole body froze as he recognised the voice that was neither Ace's nor Luffy's and before he could even end the thought, he was already running to the door.

Panting, he stood in the small entrance hall, eyes fixed on green hair and a damn, cocky smirk.

Sanji ignored Ace's and Luffy's questions as he slowly walked towards the marimo, his eyes blazing fire as they mustered the damn bastard from head to toe.

Screw fate, the marimo _knew_ they would be meeting again!

Sanji had no idea how the guy had found out his name but Luffy had been wanting them to meet for ages and the celebration had already been scheduled when they had met that night.

Yes, he had known they would meet again today... Sanji had known that fact as soon as he had seen that damn smirk.

"You shitty bastard! Leaving a message like that... do you have any idea how I-" Sanji stopped and shook his head. No need to let him know how much he had wanted to see him again. "Why didn't you say something, asshole?"

The marimo still had the audacity to smirk. "I couldn't help it. The opportunity was too good to miss out on... and I was still a bit pissed about the kiss. I hate to be used, curly-brow."

Sanji blushed and turned his eyes to the floor. Maybe he did deserve it a bit...

"Wait a minute..." Ace said slowly and Sanji looked at him. "Zoro is that guy who-"

Sanji moved fast as he pressed a hand on his friend's mouth. "Shut up! Not in front of-"

He had wanted to say 'Luffy' but as he looked around, he saw the space where the younger man had stood before was now vacated.

"He went off to eat. Didn't you hear his 'FOOOOD' cry just now?" Ace said after pulling Sanji's hand off his mouth.

"Oh, no! He isn't going to leave anything for us!" Sanji said and just wanted to storm after Luffy when a warm hand in his stopped him. There was no pressure in the hold but the touch still made him unable to move. His whole body seemed to freeze at the now familiar heat.

Ace looked from Zoro to Sanji and with a deep sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I'll go and take care of my brother. You two should talk first."

Ace left a heavy silence behind as he went back to the living-room.

"Angry?" Zoro asked tentatively.

"No... I guess I deserve it," Sanji answered with his back still turned to him. "Using a stranger just because I couldn't get rid of my girlfriend wasn't exactly a nice thing to do."

"I still think it was fate, though..."

Sanji frowned as he turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I happened to be in the right place and time, didn't I? And only because I tried to find the way to my friend's place..."

Sanji chuckled. "So, Ace was right... you do get lost easily."

Growling, Zoro glared at him. "I've a habit of... taking a detour here and there. I'm _not_ getting lost."

"Yeah, but Luffy had to get you, didn't he?" Sanji grinned. "If you don't get lost, then why-"

His words were stopped by a pull at his tie and after releasing a gasp of surprise, Sanji felt hot lips pressing against his.

He had missed this... _God_, had he missed this.

He had missed this hot tongue forcing its way into his mouth, missed the strong yet gentle touch as teasing fingers wandered under his shirt and on burning skin. Sanji had missed how Zoro's lips moved over his, how his hips pressed just right against him.

He had missed this whirlwind of feelings that accompanied every single touch.

They stopped after a while, panting as they pressed their foreheads against the other's just like they had done that night after their second kiss.

"What's going to happen now?" Sanji asked after catching his breathe.

"Whatever you want, but for now... I would love to taste your cooking," Zoro answered and gently cupped Sanji's cheek with his hand. Without even the slightest hesitation, the cook leaned into the touch and covered the hand with his own.

Whatever fate had in store for them, they would just have to go with the flow.

**The End **


End file.
